Saleena Vikram
Saleena "Sal" Vikram is the a member of the Timeriders team. She is incredibly adept at spotting small details. This is why she was chosen as the team's 'observer', watching for time ripples as signs that history has been altered. She is a support unit developed by Roald Waldstein, based almost exactly off a volunteer who was the champion of a game called Pikado, in which one must spot random patterns or pictures. Her pre-TimeRiders memories were fabricated, taken from the social media posts of the real Sal Vikram. Sal and the TimeRiders team decided to go rogue upon questioning Waldstein's aims. Sal began to feel increasingly aggravated by her true support unit nature, especially after secretly visiting the girl she was based on and becoming jealous and then protective of her. This led to her turning against her allies Liam O'Connor and Maddy Carter, heading into chaos space by herself and becoming lost there. Liam later encountered her on his own journey into chaos space. She had become too corrupted to ever leave, but urged him to make a deal with the Caretakers to break the infinity cage so that she and others lost may be free to truly die, which he did. Biography "Recruitment" Sal's memories involve her being trapped inside a collapsing skyscraper in Mumbai along with her parents and several others of the skyscraper's inhabitants. Sal's father insisted they'd find a way out, but then an old man stepped forward and told him that there was no escape and that everyone would die except for Sal. He explained he could leave easily and that he could only take Sal with him, and did so. Role in the Books Sal has a notepad that she uses as a diary. She found it in her bed with the first dozen pages torn out. She found a replica of Liam's steward's uniform in a fancy dress shop and and also the blue bear that she remembers tumbling down her apartment building as it burned and she was rescued by Foster. This causes her to believe that they are the previous team that were mentioned in the first book and are going to be killed by a seeker as Liam's Titanic uniform had exactly the same wine stain on it as the one in a costume shop window. Timeriders In the first book, Sal was observed by Maddy in her bunk in the original headquarters in 2001 New York, having a nightmare about the fire she was saved from. She appears to be more traumatised about her "death" than Liam or Maddy. She becomes the observer of the group, or the person who notices any changes in the environment that can hint that someone messed with time. During the apocalyptic version of New York, she was the first to find the "gollum like" cannibal remains of humans. She is later kidnapped by them and is assumed to have to been killed. It isn't discovered until later in the series, but Foster frantically sends a message forward in time to WG Systems asking for a replacement Sal unit. Another one is sent, but not before Joseph Olivera can secretly add the bear memory to her mind. Later when history is fixed, she comes back to the bunker not remembering what happened and thinking she just went out for milk. The others wouldn't tell her about the whole incident, but she knew they were hiding something. Day of the Predator The Doomsday Code The Eternal War Gates of Rome City of Shadows The Pirate Kings After reluctantly participating in the group's time-travelling 'joy-ride' to witness the Great Fire of London in 1666, Maddy and Sal are separated from Liam and Rashim and the two frantically head back to base to locate them and bring them back. Sal, despite being worried for Liam and Rashim, also still feels the pain of being a support unit instead of a 'real' human. She plucks a vivid memory from her mind in which she goes on a trip with her father, and travels forward in time to that moment without Maddy's knowledge. She sees a girl who resembles her and her memories perfectly and realises that it must be the girl she was originally based on, deciding that the future is worth protecting if only to give this girl a happier life than the one Sal is forced to lead. The Mayan Prophecy The Infinity Cage Personality Sal is very perceptive and independent-minded, coming off quite intelligent but also introverted. She is easily shaken, being the youngest of the group, and her lack of ability to cope with scary situations leads to her eventual downfall, her once-strong trust in Madeleine Carter and Liam O'Connor crumbling when she tries to strike out and discover things on her own. Sal is quite attached to her personal identity, being a rebellious teenager in her last life (she listens to bands that her parents consider too 'western'). This also becomes a problem later on when she has a strong desire to visit her 'real' self and feels deeply traumatised at the idea of being a support unit, being unable to move on from the revelation as Liam and Maddy do. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TimeRider Agents Category:Protagonists